A tontas y a locas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Iba a ser un día tranquilo, hasta que Chema dijo que tenía algo importante que decir a sus padres. AU humano, colaboración con RutLance -CrystalFairy. Dedicado a Idachi.


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo se la han pasado en estos días? :3

Aquí les traigo otro fic, pero éste será bastante corto, menos de cinco capítulos, espero. ._.

No está relacionado con _"Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García"_, aunque si son los mismos personajes.

¡Disfruten el capítulo, que por cierto, está dedicado a **Idachi**! ;D

* * *

**A tontas y a locas.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Mamá, papá. ¿Podemos hablar?

Cada vez qué salían de la escuela, los jóvenes Infante García se dedicaban a comer, hacer sus tareas o a jugar, según se diera el caso, y de a quién nos estuviéramos refiriendo. Sin embargo, esa sacrosanta rutina se rompió cuando José María Itzae, el mayor de 5 hermanos, hizo una petición algo particular...

- Mamá, papá. ¿Podemos hablar?- Y volteó a ver con un poco de conflicto en su mirada, a sus demás hermanos y hermanas.- ¿A solas?-

Pasaron los tres a la otra habitación, mientras los más jóvenes procuraban no hacer ruido para poder escucharla conversación...

- Bien, Chema.- Dijo la señora Infante, tras qué tomaran asiento.- ¿De qué quieres hablarnos, hijo?-

- Yo..., pues, yo... verán, yo...- Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez qué se ponía nervioso.

- Con calma, José María.- Su padre, Don Chente, trató de tranquilizarlo.- No hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad?-

- Ah, no. No es eso.- Y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, temblando un poco.- Yo, yo...- Y no pudo soportar más la presión.- ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!-

Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo gritar, incluyendo aquéllos qué estaban oyendo tras de la puerta...

- ¿Chema está saliendo con alguien?- Preguntó sorprendido Chente, el más pequeño de los cinco.

- ¡Shss!- Lo callaron los demás y lo reprendieron en voz baja.- ¡Vas a hacer qué nos descubran!-

- Págame, Maria José.- Extendió la mano Roberto, el menor de los trillizos, y el qué quedaba enmedio de los cinco.- Recuerda qué apostamos a qué Chema sería el primero en tener novia.-

- Maldito.- Y la aludida, la segunda mayor de los hermanos, le pagaba 50 pesos a su hermano menor.

Dentro de la habitación, los señores Infante no decían nada al respecto, lo qué provocaba qué José María se pusiera más nervioso...

- ¡Sí, al fin vamos a tener un nieto!- Exclamaron emocionados.

- ¿Ehm?-

- Ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas de tener uno con María José.- Le dijo su mamá, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras secaba indiscretamente sus lágrimas.

- Y qué decir de Roberto.- Don Chente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Con él tendríamos que esperar unos veinte años a que aparezca un nieto no reconocido que exija amor, el apellido y el tiempo perdido.-

- Este...-

- ¡No puedo esperar para conocer a la muchacha! ¡Le enseñaré a preparar el arroz como a ti te gusta, con su piernitas de pollo y sus papitas! ¡Y primero Dios, convenza a María José de que no es tan malo abrazar su lado femenino!-

- Que se atreva la desgraciada.- María José tronaba los dedos de sus manos, mientras Roberto se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.- Veremos de qué cuero salen más correas.-

Chema tragó saliva con nerviosismo, mientras sus padres hablaban acerca de decoraciones de boda y el pago inicial de un departamento. Parte de él quería salir huyendo en el acto con un par de maletas, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de su familia...

...más de lo que iba a doler cuando dijera la verdad. Y ese era el momento.

- No es una chica.- Dijo primero en voz baja, y al ver que sus padres no lo habían escuchado, alzó más la voz.- ¡Estoy saliendo con un hombre!-

Y el silencio fue absoluto. Incluso los que andaban de chismosos se pasmaron con la declaración.

- ¡Presta pa' acá!- María José recuperó su dinero, y antes de que Roberto le reclamara, alzó un dedo.- Quedamos en que si Chema tenía NOVIA, tu ganabas, pero yo dije que Chema era gay, así que págame.

- No entiendo.- Chente estaba muy confundido.- ¿Por qué tiene que estar saliendo con un hombre? No lo entiendo...-

Josefina no dijo nada, sólamente parpadeó un par de veces, en tantos sus hermanos sucumbían al caos.

- Habría que ver con quién está saliendo.- Roberto se puso a enumerar a los compañeros de su hermano.- En su salón están Tino, Antonio, Iggy... Aunque a ese ni el diablo lo quiere.-

- Pues más le vale a Chema no andar de manita sudada con el Gringo Loco, por que se las parto a ambos.-

En el otro cuarto, la fortaleza de José María se caía en pedazos en tanto sus padres seguían procesando sus palabras en silencio. Incluso repasaba mentalmente una nota de despedida para Misifús y sus carnales.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Dijo el señor Infante después de soltar un suspiro hondo.- No pertenece a sectas maliciosas, ¿verdad?-

- ¡No!-

- Ni hablar, tendremos que poner nuestras esperanzas en Finita y Vicentito.- La señora Infante siguió secando sus lágrimas.

- Oigan, no es para tanto.- Chema apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, antes de volver a ver a la cara a sus padres.- Lamento mucho que las cosas no sean como ustedes esperaban.-

- No te apures Chemita.- Le dijo su madre una vez que terminara de secar su llanto.- Ya nos dábamos a la idea de que tenías ciertos gustitos, sólo mantuvimos vivas las esperanzas hasta hace rato.-

- Pos' como dicen, árbol que nace doblado, ni a machetazos se endereza.-

- Bueeeno...- Y de nueva cuenta, José María tragó saliva.- Como les dije, pues, estoy saliendo con alguien, y... Pues, lo invité a venir a cenar esta noche, para presentarlo como Dios manda.-

El señor Vicente puso su mano en la pierna de su esposa, quien sólo asintió en silencio.

- Está bien, mi'jo.- La mujer se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta que los separa del resto de la familia.- ¿Qué le gusta comer a tu novio?-

-Eh... Pues... Verán... -Tomado por sorpresa, Chema hizo memoria de las veces que almorzaba con su pareja, buscando un patrón fijo en sus comidas.- Le gustan las papas.-

- ¡Si!- El Vicente chico abrió la puerta para entrar dando brincos de emoción.- ¡Yo también quiero papitas!-

- Muchachos.- El señor Infante se cruzó de brazos.- ¿En qué quedamos sobre eso de andar espiando lo que no deben?-

- No se alborote, jefe.- Roberto trataba de huir lenta y disimuladamente.- Es un asunto de familia, y por lo tanto, es justo que estemos enterados.-

- Pepito tiene razón.- La señora le dio un par de palmaditas a su hijo.- Pero sigue siendo una grosería estar de fisgones.- Al notar que nadie más comentaba al respecto, dio una palmada.- ¡Bien! Todos vayan ayudando a arreglar la casa, tenemos visita esta noche, y no olviden bañarse.-

- ¿Otra vez?- El más chico de los Infante no estaba de acuerdo.- ¡Pero si ya me bañé para ir a la escuela!-

- No hay pero que valga. Mi'ja. -La señora se dirigió a María José.- Ayúdame a hacer la cena.-

- ¡Ah, no! -Ésta se puso a la defensiva.- Cuando nosotros invitamos a alguien, estamos desde la madrugada en friega limpiando. ¿Chema lo invitó? Pues que él cocine si nosotros vamos a limpiar, es su novio, después de todo.-

Tras discutir un buen rato, José María ayudaba a su madre a preparar tacos al vapor, en lo que Roberto guardaba a su gallina Antonieta en una jaulita acondicionada especialmente para ella, Josefina colgaba la jaula de Luis Miguel, su periquito, a un lado del perchero, y María José peinaba a los gatos y les colocaba un collar con cascabel.

- Mi'ja.- El señor Infante se veía claramente nervioso.- ¿Cómo debo hablarle al... novio de tu hermano?-

- Pues, puede empezar saludándolo, ¿no cree?-

En ese momento, el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, y llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Dijo Chema peinándose por tercera vez.- Ya llegó.- Y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches.- Saludó el recién llegado.

_**Continuará**_.

- ¡Oh! -Exclamó Chente sorprendido.- ¡De verdad es un hombre!-


End file.
